


Protection

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Het, Protectiveness, Romance, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's perspective as the trio learns about the Muggle-born registration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I barely scraped through this round at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws) coming in 5th place out of 6 entries. I am, however far more optimistic about the success of my most recent entry for the contest. *Fingers crossed as voting is underway*

**Title:** Protection  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for Deathly Hallows  
 **Summary:** Hermione's perspective as the trio learns about the Muggle-born registration.  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Ron  
 **Author's Notes:** I barely scraped through this round at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws) coming in 5th place out of 6 entries. I am, however far more optimistic about the success of my most recent entry for the contest. *Fingers crossed as voting is underway*

Anyway, there were two requirements for this drabble. I had to re-write a scene from Deathly Hallows from Hermione's POV, and it had to be in the first person. I hope you all enjoy this entry more than the contest voters did.  


Protection

  
My stomach turned at Remus's news, but I can't say I was surprised by what was going on at the Ministry. Harry remained still, silently seething while Ron expressed his shock.

 _"People won't let this happen,"_ he stated with confidence.

I sighed, and Remus went on to explain, _"It is happening, Ron. Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak."_

Out of the three of us, Ron, as a Pureblood had the least amount of experience regarding this particular kind of prejudice. He knew how ridiculous the concept of blood purity was, but being a Pureblood himself he never fully understood the extent that such hatred could reach.

 _"But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic?"_ Ron persisted. _"It's mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"_

 _"I know,"_ Remus said, _"Nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."_

I caught Ron's eyes as he glanced at me and they were full of blue fire. _"What if purebloods and half-bloods swear a Muggle-born's part of their family? I'll tell everyone Hermione's my cousin..."_

I even though I knew that such a plan would never work; if anything it would put him in more danger than I was already in, but I was unbelievably touched by Ron's offer. I reached out to cover his hand with my own, squeezed it gently and said, _"Thank you, Ron, but I couldn't let you..."_

 _"You wouldn't have a choice,"_ said Ron fiercely, as he gripped my hand back. He looked deep into my eyes with such a passionate determination and continued seriously, _"I'll teach you my family tree so you can answer questions on it."_

Overwhelmed with emotion, I let out a nervous and shaky laugh.

 _"Ron, as we're on the run with Harry Potter, the most wanted person in the country, I don't think it matters."_

I force myself to focus on the bigger picture, but I don't think it's possible for me to love Ron Weasley more than I do now, at this exact moment. The world is falling apart around us; we're fugitives in a terrorist regime, and his first concern is to provide me with as much protection as his blood and his name can provide.

The conversation continued onto even more unpleasant topics, but I was comforted by Ron's words. The danger was great but we have each other. Together we can face the darkness.


End file.
